


Winter was coming

by iRENTemotions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRENTemotions/pseuds/iRENTemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm body is an excellent idea on freezing nights. You can have a pile of furs, but they can never replace warm, living body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter was coming

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in English, sorry for mistakes!

Winter was coming.  
And it was getting colder and colder on the Wall. Some time ago Samwell was brave enough to ask Jon to... sleep together. Warm body was an excellent idea on freezing nights. You can have a pile of furs, but they can never replace warm, living body.

The situation was even better, because it wasn't just a random person. It was Jon. Jon, who always was lenient for him. The only person, who cares about him. The first (and the only one) man in Samwell's life, who can be considered as a friend. It meant a lot for Tarly. He didn't expect that he is able to make friend with anybody. Especially here, on the Wall, which is full of criminals, rapers or bastards.  
So... they were sleeping together. Of course, they had to be very careful. They weren't sure how their Brothers from Night Watch would react, but they also didin't want to check it. 

The best thing about sleeping together was not only warm in bed, but also their conversation on evenings. Sometimes they were talking for few hours – it depended on how tired they both were. They can talk about everything. Jon told him a lot about his brothers and sisters, how much he misses his slibings and how sad he is about the death of Lord Stark. Sam didn't really like talking about his past, and about himself in general, but Jon never insisted on him. Despite the fact that fatter boy never talked about his family, he has a lot to say, because he read an impressive amount of books. They always were able to find a topic to talk about. Sometimes they even joked. Samwell felt really, really happy when they were laughing together, and just for few hours late at night, he felt comfortable and safe, because Jon was there to protect him and make him feel less alone. 

One night they were just lying and both felt comfortable. They both have some bruises from trainings and was tired and worried about various things, but bed and warm body next to you can be very calming in tough times. It was Jon who started this conversation.

"You know when I wanted to warm me up I used to...” - he said and laught shortly. Sam could be fat coward, but he wasn't stupid – he of course know what Jon was talking about. Fatter boy blushed when he only realised it. „I know what you mean.” - he replied. "You know, I've never... did IT with anybody...” His faced became even more red. Why the hell he was talking about it? Maybe because he trusted Jon. Maybe because he was really curious what would Jon say.  
"Me neither” - Snow answered shortly. „Few times I was thinking about doing it with a prostitute, but... I feel like this is not right. I think you should not do it for money and with a girl who means nothing to you...”  
Sam was looking into his eyes. He felt embarassed, but first of all he was interested in this topic. He had never had an opportunity to talk about it like that with someone.  
"I think that any woman would want me, even if I paid her” - his voice was sad and after saying this he wanted to avoid eye contact with Snow. But bastard reacter with laughter.  
"Sam, prostitutes go to bed with worse people. Even if men are cruel for them and give them more pain than pleasure. And you... you at least would'nt be cruel. And, you know, you're not ugly...” in this moment, Jon's face blushed a bit. He wouldn't admit it, but he sometimes was thinking about Sam as he shouldn't think about a man.  
"You think... I'm not ugly?” - asked fatter boy with shaking voice. Jon cought a twinkle in his eyes.  
"No, you're not. I even think that you're pretty enough for this” - unexpectedly his face was dangerously close to the Sam's. It was quick decision, heat of the moment. He gently put his lips on Sam's, who reacted instinctively to it and kissed him back. It wasn't a perfect kiss, probably even not the good one, taking into consideration the fact their lackness of experience. "  
Sam was looking at Jon with widely open eyes, when they broke the kiss. He felt as his cheeks were on fire. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't able, so he was just opening and closing his mouths.  
"Shh, you don't have to say anything” - said Jon using very calm voice. He also was shocked, but he knew that he just should to be a support for Sam and didn't show him his confusion. He put his arm on fatter boy's back and huged him tightly. They were just hugging, enjoying their absence and warm.  
"It's better to kiss someone who really matters to you, than just a prostitute” - said Jon after a while, and kissed his friend gently on his cheek.

"Yeah. Especially if it is JON SNOW who is kissing you” - thought Sam. He only hoped that it wasn't just his dream and that next day Jon would remember about it...


End file.
